Signs
by uglyducklings
Summary: After leaving Neal's apartment, Emma decides to trust Killian only so she can find Neal and finally get answers to the questions that haunted her for years. But when she arrives she finds out it is up to her to save him and all of Storybrooke.
1. Road Trip

Emma doesn't know who this "pirate" is or why she is trusting him, but he knows Neal. _Neal._ His name feels foreign in her mouth. _How does he know Henry? Did he send this crazy guy to stalk me? And how did he live in New York so close to me without me knowing?_ Questions won't stop forming and Emma is getting frustrated. This is why she is driving to Storybrooke. Killian _(apparently the pirate has a name)_ told her all the answers to her questions reside in a town named Storybrooke. Ridiculous. She glances at the rearview mirror to look at Henry. He is sleeping peacefully.

"Swan, watch the road would you? Cars still make me uneasy."

Emma looks at Killian and rolls her eyes. "Right. Because you are from some magical Fairy Tale Land and technology is still new to you," she mocked.

"Once you get your memories back, I expect an apology. And maybe something else to show you mean it.." He looks at her up and down with a smirk on his face. Emma glares at him and wonders why he out of all people is sent to retrieve her, assuming he is telling the truth.

"Just keep telling me where to go."

"Where does your boyfriend think you are anyways?" Killian says boyfriend like it is a dirty word.

"I told him I needed the weekend to get away so I can think over his proposal."

"And you are with a dashing pirate on a quest to find your former lover?"

Emma wants to hit him, but settles for changing the subject. "Are we lost? Because we have been driving on this road forever and it seems like there isn't any town for miles."

"That's because it is hidden with a cloaking spell."

"Oh, right. Of course it is," Emma is getting sick of the magic talk. She can't even believe she is going where he tells her to. But he knows Neal. And she needs to see him. To either yell and demand answers or show him what he missed out on. Or both. An hour ago she was full of rage and couldn't wait to go off, but now she feels nervous.

"Watch out!"

Emma slams on her brakes. She must have zoned out because she is now in a small town and almost ran over a lady. She gets out of the car to apologize and make sure she is okay. "Fuck, I am so sorry. You alright?"

"Emma? Is that you? Oh, my god. He did it. Hook got you to come back!" She pulls Emma into a hug.

_What is happening? Who is she?_ "Do I.. know you?" Emma goes stiff and turns her head to look at Killian. He just smiles at her, thinking he proved he was right. But he could have paid anyone to go along with his nonsense story.

"It's me! Belle! You came just in time. Neal is getting worse and your parents are stuck in the Enchanted Forest. Regina said you are the only one who can save everyone."

"Who is Regina?" Emma is getting overwhelmed. _Belle? As in Beauty and the Beast?_ Whoever she is, she puts on a good act. Emma can't stand to look at her sad eyes. But Neal. She mentioned Neal. He is hurt?

"Regina.. the Evil Queen? Well, not so evil anymore.."

_Evil Queen? My parents? Enchanted Forest? This is getting ridiculous. But she knows Neal. _"Where can I find Neal?"

"He is in the hospital. I can take you if you like." Belle closes the space between them and whispers, "I feel more comfortable escorting you than the pirate."

Emma made it this far with Killian. She can handle him. "Actually if you could watch my son in the car that would be great. If he wakes up just tell him I went with Killian to get food or something." Emma feels better with Belle watching Henry. She doesn't know why but her presence puts her at ease.

"Oh, of course! Henry. It's been so long." Belle walks towards the yellow bug to get a glimpse of him. "Wow, he has grown hasn't he?"

"Uh, yeah.." Emma looks at Killian and then starts walking farther into town. He catches up with her and grins.

"So, do you believe me now?"

"I don't know what to believe. All I know is that I need to find Neal and I trust you know where the hospital is?"

"Just a couple blocks from here. I don't know what you expect from him. He hasn't been awake for days."

* * *

"Neal.." She can't tell if she thought or said his name. Either way it was barely audible. He is lying on the hospital bed and her heart ached. She hates him. She hates him so much. He _**left**_ her. So why does it hurt to see him ill? "What happened to him?"

"The wicked witch casted some sort of-"

"ENOUGH! Just stop with the fairy tale shit. I can't take it anymore. Now tell me what is really going on!" Emma is on the verge of tears. She is so frustrated and angry. Partly because she doesn't know what is going on and partly because Neal stole away her moment to give him a piece of her mind.

"I'm telling the truth, love. I don't know how else to prove it to you." Killian walks out leaving Emma and Neal alone.

What is she supposed to do? How is she supposed to save him? Does she even want to save him?

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Emma turns towards the voice. It's an older man wearing an expensive suit, leaning on a cane. _Who is he? A lawyer?_

"Um, no. He is all yours." Emma starts towards the door but the man steps in front of her.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Gold. Neal's father."

"You're his father?!" Neal spoke very little of his father. Basically he abandoned him when he was 14. Neal seemed to hate his father and so did she because she hated anyone who caused him pain. Well, she used to..

"Yes. I assume he didn't speak highly of me. Rightfully, of course. But we are on better terms now. Bae is here because he saved me. I should be in his place. I wish I could be..."

"Bae?" Emma is finding more questions than answers.


	2. Cinnamon

"So, it's true. I've never met Henry in the flesh before."

"Yeah, that's him. I dont think he remembers us, though. Emma doesn't."

"Well, they are in Storybrooke now. That's a start."

Henry wakes up to the soft voices. He realizes he is still in the car, but he doesn't recognize the women in the front seats.

"Oh, Henry! You are awake. Umm.. my name is Belle. This is Aurora."

"Hello, Henry. I'm just learning about this car. Well, trying. Belle doesn't know much either."

Henry sits up confused. "Where is my mom?"

"Emma told me to tell you she went with Killian to get some food."

"She told you that, but is that what she's really doing?" he replied sheepishly.

"You remind me so much of Rumple."

"Who?"

"Oh, right. Well, um.. Aurora and I were going to get some food at Granny's. Want to join?"

"Didn't you say my mom was getting food?" Henry is starting to feel like something is up.

"She is. But we told her we would meet her at Granny's when you woke up," replied Aurora. Belle silently thanked her for covering the slip up.

"Okay, sure. I'm hungry." Henry gets out of the car and stretches his legs. He looks around and has a weird familiar feeling.

* * *

When the three of them arrive at Granny's, Ruby quickly seats them. "Okay, so I assume Belle want's a cheeseburger and iced tea.."

Belle laughs at her predictability. "Yes. And the same for Aurora. I think she will love it!"

Aurora smiles nervously at Ruby and then looks to Henry. Henry takes that as a cue to order. "I'll have a cheeseburger as well. With hot cocoa."

Ruby writes the order as she repeats it. "So I have 3 cheeseburgers, 2 iced teas, and a hot cocoa with cinnamon."

Henry stares at Ruby wide-eyed. "I never mentioned cinnamon."

"Oh, um.. yeah. You just looked like someone who would like cinnamon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think many people did that."

"It's a quirk of Storybrooke," replied Ruby as she walked to the kitchen. She needed to be more careful.

Henry then looked to Belle and Aurora in the opposite booth. "So where is my mom. Aren't we meeting her here?"

Belle was quiet for a minute to think of a response. She didn't like this lying thing. "I think she is still checking-in to Granny's Bed & Breakfast and making sure you guys have everything you need."

The diner went silent when Regina walked in and once she spotted Henry, she smiled to stop the tears from falling.

"Who's that woman?" asked Henry. Belle and Aurora turned around to see Regina walking towards them.

"Hello. I'm Regina, the mayor." Regina holds out her hand and Henry shakes it. It kills Regina to not hug him tight.

"Hi, I'm Henry." He didn't know why the mayor felt the need to intoduce herself to him.

"Where is your mother?"

"I'd like to know the same thing.." Henry looks to Belle and Aurora.

"May I have a word with you ladies?" Regina smiles at Henry and then walks to the opposite side of the diner. Belle and Aurora join. "What is going on? Where is Emma?"

"Emma went with Hook to find Neal. She asked me to watch over Henry until she returns." answered Belle.

"Let me get this straight. Emma has no memories of this place, therefore putting her son in the hands of strangers while she goes to visit her ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, you said she was the only one who can save him and bring back David and Snow. Isn't this a good thing?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember us. So right now it seems a bit weird that she could be putting our son's life in danger for all she knows!"

"Shh! He might overhear you. He has been suspicious from the start," says Belle as she turns to check on Henry. She doesn't like to look at Regina if she doesn't have to.

"Nice to know I left some influence," smiled Regina. "Please keep an eye on him. I'm going to get Emma."

* * *

"You want me to do what?!"

"True love's kiss," replied Mr. Gold.

"This is seriously crazy town." _Who are these people?_ Emma feels like Neal is part of some weird cult. Did he have her as some sort of emergency contact?

"I know this can be all overwhelming and I usually would wait until you believed again but I haven't much time.." Mr. Gold goes to hold Neal's hand. "He loves you, Miss Swan. And you love him."

"He doesn't love me. He set me up to take the fall for his crimes. He used me!" Emma can't believe this is happening.

"He just wanted you to complete your destiny. And you did Miss Swan, you just don't remember."

"How convienant. Well there is no way I'm kissing him. I need to get back to my son." Emma grabs her jacket and heads for the door.

"Neal's son." Emma stops in her tracks. "Neal loves Henry. At least save him for the boy."

"Henry knows the truth about his father and would agree with me." As Emma turns back around she bumps into a woman._ Why do I keep doing that?_

"Emma. I'm Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke. I just wanted to inform you that your son is at Granny's Diner waiting for you."

"Thanks? I am going back to him right now." She pushes past Regina. She can't handle anymore residents, let alone the mayor of the crazy people.


End file.
